1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a step assembly for use by hunters and farmers who desire to climb over a fence having T-shaped posts. Usually, a fence having T-shaped posts has several strands of barbed wire spaced vertically along the outer surface of the flat cross bar of the T-shaped post each wire resting upon a protruding lug spaced along the outer surface of the flat cross bar. Climbing the T-shaped post cannot be accomplished as the lugs are too small to be engaged by a foot and crossing such a fence by trying to slide between the barbed wires often results in torn clothing and damage to the fence.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a "hunter's step" which has a generally T-shaped cross section to both the step and the upright leg and further has belt loop holes in extensions of the crossbar of the upright T adapted to receive a belt therethrough for wrapping around a tree or wood post. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,788 issued on Jan. 4, 1977, to Burgess, et al.
It is also known to provide a stile for placing alongside a post and securing it to the post with a pliable strap affixed to slot in the tube. The stile is substantially the same length as the post and has steps on either side for scaling the stile. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,142 issued on May 16, 1989 to Bernard McManus.
It is further known to provide one piece step for use on building timbers making a ladder out of a 2.times.4. An open U is adapted to engage the timber from one edge with teeth biting into the face of the timber. The step is a substantially square extension of one leg of the U and may be made from reinforcing bar. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,025 issued on Apr. 18, 1995 to Donald Nickel.
Finally, it is known to provide a step or step assembly which has a body recess for engaging a post lug. The step is placed between two post lugs and slid downwardly to engage the lug. The step may be a solid mass but may have a telescoping leg. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,542 issued on Jan. 22, 1999 to Robert Mason.